


Tearing Up the Dance Floor

by DChan87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dancing, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Mentioned Harry Potter, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Minor Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Some Plot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Weddings, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Tumblr Ask Box prompt: "A chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company.""Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived, but for Ginny, he was not The One Who Got Away, because she was never interested in him in that way, despite everyone’s assumptions."





	Tearing Up the Dance Floor

Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived, but for Ginny, he was not The One Who Got Away, because she was never interested in him in that way, despite everyone’s assumptions.

That’s why she was having a bloody good time at Harry and Hermione’s wedding, tearing up the dance floor at the reception. She didn’t dance with any of the men, though. None of them caught her eye, nor was she interested in men, period, by now.

Now and then, her gaze moved to the blonde loon or tried to locate her. She was dressed exceptionally cute today. It was only a matter of time until they made ey contact, and finally, in the middle of a Weird Sisters song, Ginny turned her head and found Luna gazing at her fondly. Ginny winked. Luna returned the gesture as best she could.

As they danced, they gradually moved closer and closer until they were right next to each other. They were about to dance together but were separated. But Ginny would not be denied. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Luna’s, before being swept away by the dance crowd.

Luckily, that wouldn’t be their only chance tonight.


End file.
